


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Wonderful Christmastime [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: A sequel (of sorts) to my other festive fic 'Helle Borus'.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Wonderful Christmastime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088669
Kudos: 13





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel (of sorts) to my other festive fic 'Helle Borus'.

Sunday 18th December

  
  
Patrick sighed heavily and counted to ten, sometimes it only took to five for him to calm down and then other days it may take to twenty or even a walk around the yard or town; depending on whether they were at home or the store. He loved his husband, more than anything or anyone but he had a way of needling him that Patrick always rose too, however hard he tried not to. They honestly adored each other and for the majority of the time had a very loving and sexual relationship, full of banter and teasing.

For two people that spent almost all of their time together there were rarely cross words exchanged but around the holidays, when the store was busy and they sold more in the weeks between Thanksgiving and January 1st than all other months added together. Petty arguments often peppered their conversations and somedays, when it was bad, they would drive home in silence.

“What would you like for dinner?” David asked as he peered into the fridge, his stomach, as always at the forefront of his mind.

“I am not particularly hungry at the moment.” Patrick deadpanned and David rolled his eyes, as he pulled out some leftover chicken pie and turned the oven on.

“I guess we’re not talking about this yet then?” Patrick continued and when a response didn’t immediately come told David that he was going to take the dogs for a walk.

“Ok, don’t be too long, dinner will be forty minutes.” David announced as he placed the pie dish in the oven.

Patrick whistled and at once a thunder of paws clattered around, clearly they hadn’t disturbed their furry friends when they entered the cottage. Their dogs, three year old Alexander and nearly one year old puppy Jaques entered the kitchen together, best buddies from the day they had brought home the pile of fluff that was actually a Bichon Frise. Both dogs had come from the animal shelter in Elm Dale but each time they had lucked out with pedigrees.

“Remember their coats!” David exclaimed as Patrick attached both their leads and sighed that he knew better than to take them out in almost freezing temperatures without their bespoke coats. That had been another thing they had argued over, not the idea of a dog wearing a coat, more the cost of said coats, which kept appearing in the utility room.

David winced as Patrick shut the door with a crash behind him as he removed his phone from his pocket and flung it on the kitchen island. He trounced upstairs to change into something more comfortable and hoped his husband would walk off his frustration. He knew he had annoyed Patrick, it was something he was very good at and seemed to be doing more and more often at the moment, but he couldn’t help it, if something was incorrect, he had to say something. He thought Patrick understood that.

Patrick walked briskly and soon felt his anger leave him, not that he was really angry, more frustrated at his husband’s inability to ever compromise. But that wasn’t fair, Patrick thought to himself all the times that David had compromised over the years. None more so than over the agreement to get not one but the two dogs Patrick had trotting along in front of him. He knew David Rose inside and out and the things that made him tick and also the numerous things that infuriated him. Having known him since he was 17 years old. Patrick wished he had his phone with him, so he could at least text an apology, so instead decided to turn back to get home as quickly as possible.

“Alexander, Jacques come one boys, let’s get home to Dad, shall we?” He turned on his heel and marched home, his pace even quicker now, but with need to see his husband, rather than desire to distance himself from him.

David had returned to the kitchen and looked at his phone, to pass the time more than anything else and was interrupted by a text from his mother-in-law.

**Marcy: David dear, how is everything coming along with your Christmas preparations? Are you absolutely certain there is nothing I can do? Maybe we should come a few days earlier to help out? Love you and can’t wait to see you next week! MM xxx**

David sighed and on the one hand would like nothing more than his in-laws to come and help them prepare for the rest of their family to descend but also knew it was not a good idea and he would soon regret having them see all the preparation go into ‘a small family get together’ as Patrick insisted on calling it. It was actually the first time they were hosting Christmas even though they had been married for four years. The first year they had decided to just have the time for themselves in their new home. The following year the Brewer’s had insisted from seeing them at their 1st Anniversary that they must join them for the holidays. For their third Christmas David expressed interest in visiting Alexis in New York, as they had hardly seen her, both so busy and his parents had joined them for a flying visit. So this year they had sent out invitations early and had invited everyone to join them in Schitt’s Creek.

**David: Thank you MM, it is so kind of you to offer, but all the recipes and your support are more than enough. So excited to see you all too. Love David xx**

His thoughts of Marcy’s recent insistence for him to call her MM (short for Momma Marcy) were interrupted by the arrival of her very handsome, albeit rather flushed son. David locked eyes with Patrick and before he could utter a word; Patrick was on him and kissing him deeply.

“I’m, sorry, David.” Patrick kissed him between each word and David questioned why he was apologising.

“I thought you were angry with me, I was all ready to apologise!” David pouted and Patrick laughed, only they could disagree about who should be saying sorry first.

They hugged each other tight and whispered sweet nothings and decided that the more important discussions could wait until they had full stomachs. They only stopped when David’s phone began to chime and he stated that their dinner was ready. Patrick pulled back reluctantly and quickly laid the table and poured them both a drink; both tried to only have water with dinner during the week nowadays.

Once sufficiently full and the dishes washed, dried and put away and the dogs fed their dinner, Patrick offered his hand to David and they walked slowly into their lounge. The dogs obediently followed and curled up in the large mattress style bed that had replaced their two smaller ones; once their owners had realised they always slept entwined together. Patrick sat down first and pulled David down into his open arms, it was the way they found each other more often than not on the couch, Patrick protecting David, even if it was subconscious.

“So…” Patrick began before David interrupted.

“So, earlier; I’m sorry I got frustrated with you but I thought we were agreed and then you threw that spanner in the works and I suppose it just, set me off kilter?” David looked into Patrick’s eyes and saw nothing but love, no frustration or resentment, just love. It was something he had certainly got used to over the years but it still took him by surprise, especially after a disagreement.

“I merely mentioned that a few of our friends,” David’s eyebrows shot up but he didn’t say anything and Patrick continued.

“Fine, neighbours, have heard of our get together on Christmas Eve and a lot of them would like the opportunity to see your parents.” Patrick hoped that would be the clincher but David apparently would not be so easy to convince.

“Yes but Patrick that means having the likes of the Schitt’s in our home, who knows what sort of damage Roland could inflict once he has alcohol in his system? Ray would undoubtedly turn it into some networking extravaganza and Ronnie, would you really open up our home, our private space, to Ronnie?” David asked, quirked smile in place and Patrick almost admitted that David had won the argument.

“Good points, all good points my love, ok, you win, family only. That will probably be more than enough drama anyway!” Patrick conceded and pecked David lightly on his forehead before he pressed a much firmer kiss to his lips.

As they settled in for the evening, Alexander made his move to get up on the couch and they followed their usual routine of insisting the dogs should not be allowed, but it is where they always ended up. The four of them cuddled together, making a dent in their Netflix watchlist. David had concluded that the cuddles offered from their pets far outweighed the cons of dog hair, although both breeds were low shedding, that had been one of his stipulations. Which is why even though Jacques was very fluffy, with regular trips to the groomers, never shed and Alexander (full name, Lee Alexander McQueen) not only didn’t shed his smooth black, white and tan coat, neither even had that ‘dog smell’ or even barked. It was ideal.

Monday 19th December

Patrick awoke in his favourite position, David curled into his side and it was how they had woken up nearly everyday since moving into their cottage. He glanced through the gap in the curtains and could see that it was a bright and clear. He started to create his mental checklist and decided to get up sooner rather than later to make a start on clearing the drive, so they would have room for two more cars. He also did not want to waste their days off from the store. It was something they had agreed to compromise on, as closing the store this early was definitely a risk. They had agreed though, they had far too much to do around the house to prepare and would not manage it all if they were flat out at the store too. It had also spurred on Patrick’s desire to hire someone to help them, even if it was just for the holidays but David liked it to be ‘just their store’.

After looking at his bedside clock he allowed himself ten more minutes of snuggling into his stunning husband and then would leave him to his beauty sleep. He knew David had grand plans for the day, one of which was going to collect their seven foot Balsam Fir tree and decorating it. Yesterday had been their last day at Rose Apothecary until the New Year, hence why it had been such a full on day and their tempers had flared.

**Alexis: Morning button, just letting you know that Twy has offered to come and pick me up form the airport, so you don’t need to. See you on Thursday! XoX**

**Patrick: If you and Twyla are sure, I know it will give you a chance to catch up. Looking forward to seeing you! P x**

**Alexis: You are such a button, yes it’s fine. Speak soon XoX**

“What’s the time?” David mumbled into his side.

“Too early for you my love, I’m going to do the drive and you said you’d prepare the lounge. I’ll set the coffee for an hour’s time, ok? I love you.” Patrick kissed his temple and smiled as his husband grinned and snuggled back under the covers.

Patrick dressed in his comfiest and in David’s opinion tattiest clothes and decided on a banana and his usual tea for breakfast, he didn’t want too much as he knew he would be doing a lot of manual labour. He left food out for the dogs and slipped out into their front yard, pulling his toque down over his curls. Before he had retrieved the broom from the garage he heard barking at the side door and could see two sets of excited eyes staring at him. He let the dogs out and wasn’t worried about them leaving the garden, they tended to stay close by and if not were good at recall, he had trained them well. The two would do anything for David as well, based on the fact he always had food about his person.

David stretched and inhaled deeply, he could smell coffee and Patrick, perfect. He got up and padded across to their en-suite, distracted by the view from the window. His husband had already removed his jacket and hoody and was flexing his beautiful arms as he used a frankly giant broom. David stared for a moment, proud and happy that he got to call Patrick his, for the rest of their lives. He had always hoped for it, dreamed that it would happen but never thought he would get so lucky. He finally decided to get washed and dressed and made his way into the kitchen for a caffeine fix. Patrick had trained him down to a simple skim latte, no sweeteners or sugar and he had discovered he actually rather liked the taste of coffee!

“A drink and snack for the worker.” David offered Patrick a thermos of tea, a bottle of water and two maple leaf cookies, as he kissed him good morning.

“Thanks. I’m getting there!” Patrick waved his arm to show the almost completed cleared driveway, piles of snow sat at the edge and David nodded as he said the forecast looked clear for the next few days. Patrick smiled, relieved, he didn’t fancy completing this task again!

“Have you had breakfast?” Patrick asked and David shook his head and they agreed to treat themselves to pancakes at the cafe before heading off to collect their tree.

David handed over their credit card to pay the bill and settle their tab before the end of the year. Patrick insisted they pay it off monthly, so it was never that bad and even though the food quality had vastly improved since Twyla had hired a new chef, and now girlfriend Swift they tried to limit themselves to two or three times a week. Their waistlines and bank balance were both grateful!

As they pulled up to the farm on the edge of town that Ray had acquired from some elderly couple that had recently retired to P.E.I and he had now re-added Christmas Tree sales to his ever growing list of businesses. David and Patrick walked into the sales shed, hand in hand and Ray greeted them warmly, his huge smile present as always.

“Ahh the Rose’s, how lovely to see you. Here to collect your Christmas tree?” David felt Patrick squeeze his fingers, probably to prevent him saying anything snippy bit he wasn’t going to, he had finally learnt to accept his neighbours, with all their eccentricities!

“Hi Ray, yes we should have a Balsam Fir reserved?” Patrick pulled up the receipt on his phone ready to show it to Ray, who had already called over an assistant to go and retrieve said tree.

“Wow, ok, that’s big, David are you certain it is going to fit?” David nodded, eyes wide, it really did look bigger in the flesh, than when they had measured the space.

After a lot of man handling, Patrick, Ray, two assistants and even David had managed to get the huge tree safely attached to the top of their SUV and they clambered back in, shattered. The drive back to the cottage was quiet, Patrick mentally checking off his list and David firming up thoughts for their decorations, he had been oscillating between a completely white theme and a black and white theme, after a lot of discussion white had won. So he had to make a few extra purchases.

“David what is in all these boxes? I thought we condensed our decorations to two boxes last year and another one for all of the seasonal china?” Patrick asked as he observed and counted no less than ten boxes.

“Well yes, we did, but because of the theme and the fact we have seven people joining us I thought we would probably need some more…” David smiled sheepishly and Patrick swallowed his next words, keen to not bicker again.

They worked together to empty all the new boxes and Patrick admitted that David as usual had picked out some beautiful pieces, most from online retailers but a stunning handmade bauble with an intricate design, took his breath away. The 2022 running vertically with ROSE horizontally through the middle, the nought and ‘O’ the same character.

“Sweetheart this is beautiful, where did it come from?” Patrick asked as he hooked his head over David’s shoulder and noticed him visibly light up.

“Oh I am so glad you asked me that. That lovely old lady out on Pullen’s farm makes them, it’s Stirling silver and I hoped we might meet her in the new year, see if she would be interested in making some small bits of jewellery for the store. Possibly bespoke as I don’t think we will have a huge market for it but they are so stunning, she drew this up in a few seconds and it was made and delivered within a week!” David finished with an excited flourish of his hands and Patrick simply beamed at him. His husband, the business man, always thinking fo their store and new items to sell under their brand.

“That all sounds perfect my love, we will sort something after the holidays. I love you so much.” Patrick kissed him deeply, stood in amongst boxes, in the middle of their lounge and thanked his lucky stars this was his life.

“I love you too. Now, decorating time!”

Patrick collapsed all the boxes they no longer needed as David set to work on separating the new and old baubles into size. He didn’t interrupt, he knew the overall aesthetic would be perfect. He returned to ask David if he was ready to string the lights. David nodded and they worked hard over the next hours to unravel three sets of lights around their impressive tree.

“Three, two, one! Ta-da!” Patrick flipped the switch and the tree was transformed. Both men stepped back to admire their handy work and decided to stop for a little break and to take the dogs for a walk before it got too dark.

Wrapped up against the December chill, David held onto Jacques’ lead and Patrick had Alexander, the couple had their arms wrapped around each other and each had a hand residing in the other’s back pocket. They strolled leisurely, enjoying the watery sunset and the beautiful area in which they lived.

David and Patrick settled down for the evening, fire lit and and dogs curled up on and in between their laps. They didn’t even switch the TV on, both sat and watched the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree, a warm glow emitting from there and the fireplace. They discussed their plans for the festive period and all the logistics involved.

“So have you booked the rooms at the motel for our parents?” Patrick asked, as he gently stroked his fingers up and down David’s back.

“Umm, well I text Stevie about the rooms and she hasn’t gotten back to me yet.”

“David, my parents arrive the day after tomorrow and yours on Christmas Eve, we literally do not have the room to put them all up here.” David sensed Patrick was becoming frustrated, so assured him he would chase up the rooms in the morning. He really didn’t see it as a problem; yes the Rosebud Motel was now more popular than ever, it was still rarely (if ever) sold out.

“And we’re sure we are happy to have both the girls here?” Patrick asked again and David sighed, he knew why Patrick was asking. Patrick knew him so well, and that David would be the one to struggle with houseguests, even though it was just their two younger sisters.

“Patrick sweetheart, I know why you’re asking and yes I am fine with setting Alexis up in the spare room and Imogen in the office. It is only for three days and it will be fun, maybe we can even have a slumber party?!” David chuckled to himself as he witnessed the look of horror on Patrick’s face.

Patrick couldn’t wait for his sister to come, his whole family. They hadn’t seen each other at all this year, they had all been busy and the four hour drive that separated them prevented any unplanned trips. As after his graduation, for monetary reasons and a better standard of living they had moved out of Toronto and back to his Mom’s hometown of Kettle Point. David and Patrick had thought about extending the welcome to his wider family but as the Rose’s, Alexis and Stevie were already coming they thought to add his Uncle Colin and Aunt Fi, with Phoebe and her family and the two boys would be a step too far, for them and for their pups!

Patrick crawled around and under the tree to turn off the lights and David walked in from the kitchen and almost swooned at the sight.

“Mmm, bed time I think Mr Brewer.” Patrick spun around as he stood back up and grinned.

“Rose, if you don’t mind. I haven’t been a Brewer in a long time…” Patrick corrected his husband as they slipped into each others arms.

“Oh yes, Patrick and David Rose, owners of Rose Apothecary, Schitt’s Creek.” They kissed deeply as they turned off the lights and said goodnight to the dogs. One thing they had been adamant on was not letting the dogs upstairs.

“Bedrooms and beds are sanctuaries for humans Patrick, not dogs!” David had stated more than once when Patrick had almost relented when Alexander had been a puppy.

After David had completed his skincare regime and both had brushed their teeth, they changed into their pyjamas and settled under the covers. Patrick pulled David into his arms and they carried on their earlier conversation and Patrick continued to stroke his fingers over every inch of his husband’s body. David reciprocated each and every move and both were very content.

“I love you, you know.” Patrick smiled, as he pressed a kiss to David’s shoulder.

“I know my love, I know. You show me how much everyday.”

“Not as much as you show me. I am so grateful to you and everything you do for me, for us, the store and our families.” David snuggled in closer and relished the feeling of having his husband pressed along side him, from shoulder to knee.

“You do plenty for me, for us and the store David, we’re just different, show our love in different ways.” David sighed deeply and kissed Patrick again, and it made him have the sudden thought of how many kisses they had shared over the years, far too many to count.

Both men fell asleep quickly, the exhaustion form the day taking over for Patrick and within minutes of his head hitting the pillow, had been fighting to keep his eyes open. David felt so safe, secure and finally worthy of Patrick’s love. Patrick had treated himself to no alarm the next day, it was their time off from the store too and trusted himself to wake at a decent time.

Tuesday 20th December

He rolled and stretched and looked at his phone, 7:26am. He figured he could give himself until 8 o’clock and then really the pair of them had to get on with their day. They had so much to do, with his parents and sister arriving later that day. Alexis coming into town on Thursday and his in-laws on Christmas Eve.

“Thought you hadn’t set your alarm this morning…” David mumbled into Patrick’s chest as his phone chimed.

“I’m just going to take this call.” David looked up and questioned who it was and then thought to himself that it was rather early to be calling.

“It’s Phoebe.”

“Phoebe Brewer?!”

“Well it’s Mills now, has been for almost a decade.” Patrick went to answer the call before it rang off and immediately put her on mute as David continued his questioning.

“You haven’t heard from Phoebe in a while, everything ok?”

“I’ll find out in a minute David…” Patrick made to move into their (realistically David’s) closet and heard him call,

“Ok, send her my love.” Patrick responded that he would as he closed the door and unmuted the call.

David finally dragged himself out of bed and decided to shower whilst his husband was still on the phone, he did it to avoid making breakfast as Patrick had promised him French toast but he could wait much longer and Patrick and Phoebe’s conversations could go for hours! Skin regime complete, yesterday’s clothes on (incorrect but worth it as to not interrupt) and nothing else left to do he left the bedroom and started on their morning drinks. Patrick soon joined him and immediately started on the promised French toast.

“So how is your _friend_?” Patrick chuckled and called his husband out.

“What?!”

“One name, two syllables, starting with S…” Patrick grinned fondly at his husband.

“Stevie?! She’s your friend too!”

  
“By default, she’s your one and only friend David and you are almost carbon copies of each other, it’s the same relationship I have with Pheebs.”

“Mkay, I thought we had agreed we are not doing ‘Pheebs’?”

“Ok David.” Patrick grinned again and returned his attention to the grill.

There was a comfortable silence as Patrick continued to make their breakfast and David put food down for the dogs. Patrick could tell David was still deep in thought as they tucked into their sweet breakfast treat and could almost see the cogs whirring around. He grinned internally as he waited for his husband to voice whatever it was he was thinking so intently about.

“Thinking about it, I think Stevie really reminds me of Hannah and Jenn, she’s like a mixture of me and them. Shame we lost touch really…”

“Now there are names I haven’t heard in a long time! Did you stay in touch with your co-director friend?” Patrick asked, remembering back to their school days and the four of them had hardly been seen without the others.

“Andy?"

“Yes Andy! That was it, I don’t think he ever liked me very much…” David scoffed and stated that Andy never had a problem with Patrick, more the two of them and all their drama around the musical.

“Well it’s like he blamed me for your disappearance…” Patrick mused and both thought back to that awful day. The day the Rose’s life had been ripped out from under them and the day Patrick truly understood what heartbreak meant.

“I’m sure he didn’t, he was probably just upset, I didn’t get to explain anything.” Patrick scoffed and knew David mean to disregard his feelings but he had always wondered why David never got in touch, even a text.

“Don’t I know it! You just left, not a word to anyone, so many rumours went around until finally, people lost interest.” David questioned the rumours but Patrick honestly couldn’t remember most of them.

Patrick let his mind wonder back over their history and remembered with a start it was exactly 20 years since he had first kissed David Rose. The silence continued, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, David waited patiently for his husband to voice whatever it was that was on his mind. He sipped on his latte and didn’t say anything, he knew, if he waited, the words would come.

“I’m always grateful to the fact we met in high school.”

“Really, why?” David asked, he had nothing but regret for the fact he had pushed Patrick away, never able to find the words to tell him what had happened. It was the hardest thing he had ever done and David had remained broken hearted until Patrick somehow walked back into his life.

“I’m so thankful for the opportunity we had, to know each other then and now, to find each other again."

“You’re so mushy….”

“But you love me anyway.” Patrick grinned and David couldn’t help but kiss it right off his face as he agreed wholeheartedly.

Patrick pulled away from their kiss and let his practicality take over from lust for a second, he asked David if had secured the rooms at the Rosebud and sighed as he noticed his husband squirm. He counted to five before he responded, ensuring he didn’t snap, it was the last thing he wanted, especially with his family arriving anytime that afternoon.

David agreed to go over to the motel straight after collecting their turkey from Motsi’s Munchies to secure the two rooms they needed, for the entire morning he sent a silent prayer to whomever may be listening that he hadn’t screwed up. They literally did not have the space to host six and Stevie still only had her tiny apartment in town. As he pulled into the thankfully fairly empty parking lot he made his way straight into the office and unfortunately was met with Roland, rather than his best friend. David sighed inside and asked if he knew of Stevie’s whereabouts.

“I don’t know Dave, I can probably help you though.” David worked hard to hide his grimace and requested the two rooms he required, one for the Brewer’s for the week and the other for his parents for two nights.

“The two nights at Christmas is fine, but no can do for the week long stay. Last room got booked this morning.” David started spiralling at once and could hear himself beg Roland to check again as he endured an out of body experience.

David seethed as he slammed the car door and wrenched the gear stick into reverse and he shot out of the motel parking lot. Of all the things his husband had ever done, this one really overstepped and David could hardly process his feelings. He didn’t pay attention to where he was driving, just had to get away form his embarrassing encounter with Roland. He wanted to drive home and have it out with Patrick but also knew it wouldn’t achieve anything other than them yelling at each other and the last thing he wanted was an atmosphere when his in-laws arrived.

After driving around random roads, David pulled into their drive and stomped up the steps and into the utility, he removed his coat, scarf and boots and walked straight past Patrick, who was ready to welcome him home, and up to their room, so he could change out of his jeans. Patrick knew something was wrong straight away and regretted his earlier decision. He thought David would be upset but it appeared his husband was a lot more than that, he was boiling mad.

“David, I’m sorry, I just wanted to ensure we got the rooms, my family are coming to town today.”

“I know that Patrick; I just don’t understand why you sent me off to deal with it and then you went ahead and sorted it out yourself!” David almost spat as he shucked off his jeans and replaced them with sweatpants.

“I’m sorry David, I panicked. Babe, hey, I’ve made cauliflower soup for lunch and the sausage rolls and pudding are in the oven.” David shrugged off Patrick’s hand on his shoulder and pushed passed him to their en-suite. He shut and locked the door, something neither of them had ever done before.

“If you know what is good for you, _sweetheart_ , you will leave me alone.” Patrick was shocked at the venom in his voice and the sarcastic use of the term of endearment but retreated, knowing David needed time to calm down.

Patrick set the timer for the Christmas pudding, turned the burner off under the soup and whistled. As their pets came clattering into the kitchen he retrieved his and the dogs coats from the utility. Before he left he slipped a small note into David’s pocket and hoped he would find it but in case he didn’t, he pinged him a text too.

**Patrick: David, my love, I am so, so sorry. I should never have overstepped, I panicked but should have trusted you to deal with Stevie and the motel rooms. I love you, more than life itself. Your Patrick xx**

David heard his phone ping bit ignored it, he hoped it would be Patrick with an apology but he wasn’t ready to deal with any of it yet. His phone then immediately began to buzz with an incoming call and responsibility took over and he was glad he checked as it was Marcy’s picture that flashed up on his screen. They told him they were less than hour away and he worked hard to hide the emotion in his voice. He called Patrick to let him know his family were nearly there but had to leave a message, for that he was grateful. How the hell were they going to convince the Brewer’s that everything was ok.

He left two more voicemails and sent a text in and amongst preparing the last minute bits, assuming Patrick had gone for a long hike to cool off. He had changed again and was ready to welcome his in-laws, but wished he wouldn’t have to explain the missing whereabouts of his husband. Within a few minutes he heard a car and doors opening and closing, he took a deep breath and threw open the front door, beaming as Imogen embraced him in one of her ‘bear hugs’.

“David my sweet boy, how are you? Where’s Patrick?” Marcy asked as she hugged him tight and looked passed him, expecting her son to magically appear.

“Oh, he’s just taken the dogs for a walk.”

Clint hauled Imogen’s luggage out of the trunk and asked her to take it into the cottage, she did so happily and grinned at David as she passed him and he was instantly reminded of his husband and his heart ached, even though he was still angry. He realised now he had pushed Patrick to his brink, he had been asked him for weeks to secure the motel rooms, but it had honestly kept slipping his mind. David felt guilty for blanking Patrick and hoped he would be home soon so they could forgive each other and enjoy their family’s company. It certainly wasn’t one of their biggest fights and he was convinced they would be able to put it all behind them and enjoy Christmas.

David finally read the text from his husband and his heart swelled, there was the confirmation he needed, and he quickly fired a reply.

**David: I love you more. Now get home here you sexy beast, your family have arrived. X**

**David: Just so you know, you are not 100% forgiven, so you’ll have to find numerous ways to make it up to me :-P X**

David pocketed his phone and followed his family back into the home he shared with his husband, his heart once again full and impatient for the festivities to get underway. Meanwhile Patrick felt his phone vibrate and retrieved it to read the message but he never got to…

Wednesday 21st December

David and the Brewer’s chatted easily, they may not see each there often but they shared at least one FaceTime call a week and he certainly knew more about Imogen than he his own sister’s life! He hadn’t realised how the time had slipped away until he checked his phone and realised it had gone passed midnight! Before he could even comment on the amount of time they had been chatting he heard the dogs barking as they came up the road and he excitedly jumped to his feet to greet his favourite people at the door, Marcy smiled as she heard him mutter ‘finally’.

However David was met with just the two dogs, leads still attached to their collars but no Patrick. He ran down the drive and looked up and down the quiet road in search for his husband, assuming the dogs had uncharacteristically charged off and left him behind.

“Where is eh? Where’s Dad?” He asked of their pets and both jumped up to him, more uncharacteristic behaviour. He couldn’t help but panic as the minutes passed and there was still no sign of Patrick. Clint called out from the window and asked if everything was alright and David started to shake his head.

Clint realised at once something was wrong, very wrong, judging by the pale face of his son-in-law and jumped into action. He grabbed his and David’s coats, two toques and wedged his feet into his boots. He told his girls to stay put and to keep trying Patrick’s phone. Marcy agreed without question and sent a silent prayer into the world that everything was going to be alright.

“Here, David put this on, yes and the hat. Let’s go and find him son.” Clint half shoved David along the path, both dogs’ leads in his large hand as they marched along the road, towards Schitt’s Creek.

David’s eyes dart all around, looking up and down and in every direction for any sign of his beloved. He hoped there was a sensible, preferably funny explanation for all of this and they would find Patrick stuck somewhere, with some easy to fix problem he and Clint could solve. He tried his very best to not let his mind travel to where it wanted to go, it was too dark, too scary. He feels guilty for their last conversation, or lack of one and as ever when they fight ends up promising himself that he will never let Patrick go out without him knowing how much he loves him.

They keep walking and keep searching, twice Clint has phoned his wife to check in if they have heard anything but they haven’t and now Marcy is starting to panic too. Clint uses the same calm and sincere voice with her as he had been with him and at once David recognises it as the tone that Patrick uses anytime he is panicked or anxiously spiralling.

“What is going on up there?” David whipped his head around to look at where Clint was pointing and his heart plummeted. He just knows that the mess of emergency vehicles and flurry of people has something to do with his husband.

David broke into a run and as much as it seemed he was never going to reach the hive activity, he also felt like he got there all too soon and was frozen to the spot as he saw every type emergency services in front of him. Police, fire and ambulance and also the ORNGE air ambulance crew were all working together, he realised he was stood in the way but at the same time wasn’t able to move. Luckily Clint still seemed to have full use of his vocal chords and started asking questions of anyone who would stand still long enough to answer them.

Before Clint could tell him anything David spotted the hideous orange (ironic) padded winter coat that Patrick had insisted on buying last year as it was very warm, practical and half price! He worked hard to keep the contents of his stomach inside as he finally regained the use of his feet and ran over to the mess of orange and tell-tale blue denim.

“Excuse me sir, we need to get this patient into the air ambulance now, he is in a critical condition.”

“H-he’s m-my hus-husband.”

“Your this man’s husband, do you have any proof of ID?” David fumbled in his pocket and retrieved his wallet and displayed his driver’s licence. The medical crew nodded and asked if he wanted to accompany them as they were headed to Elmdale General Hospital. David found himself nodding and being escorted to the helicopter. He reached down to take Patrick’s ice cold hand but was batted away, kindly but firmly by the doctor trying to get a line in.

Clint understood what was happening without being told and whilst he was shocked to see his son in such a bad way, knew he had to hold it together for his family, he learnt from a paramedic where they were headed and signalled to David that they would meet him there as soon as possible. David just kept nodding, he didn’t know what else to do, this could not be happening!

Thursday 22nd December

David stretched as he regained consciousness and started, annoyed at himself for having fallen asleep, on Imogen’s shoulder. He shot up and apologised in an instant, she brushed it off and said that her parents had just gone to go and find something to eat and drink.

“Ultimate caregivers, the Brewers.” She mused, trying to cover her worry with humour, it is exactly what Patrick always did.

“How long was I asleep? Has anyone said anything? Where are all the doctors?!” David flailed his hands around and Imogen calmly answered his questions. Patrick was currently in surgery and had been for hours, too many hours and David didn’t know how much longer he could cope with not knowing a thing.

“David! David, oh my god, what happened?!” David spun around as he heard his sister’s voice and ran towards her as she trotted down the hall on her heels. She pulled him into the tightest hug they had ever shared and he sobbed into her shoulder, finally letting his emotions out.

David was so pleased to have Alexis with him and she had obviously come straight from the airport as she her abandoned Louis Vuitton suitcase leant against the wall, further down the corridor. Alexis asked about Patrick’s current situation and what the doctors had said. As was usual for the Rose women Alexis immediately jumped into action and was determined to get some answers.

“Right, so I know that he is still in surgery and someone from his medical team will come and speak to us as soon as he is out.” David thanked her, even though he didn’t know anymore, really, he was grateful that Alexis had reminded the staff of his whereabouts.

David was forced to sit and drink a latte by his in-laws, as he point blank refused food. Eventually it grew too cold for him to even attempt to finish it, so he went in search of a waste bin. As he walked he scrolled through his phone, looking at photos and messages between himself and Patrick and he wasn’t sure if it was a comfort or made him even more panicked. He had to be ok, Patrick had to be ok, so he could apologise and tell him how he means everything to him. As he made his way back to ‘their’ part of the hospital waiting room, he watched his sisters come towards him broad smiles on their faces.

“David he’s out, the surgery was a success!” Alexis started.

“He’s going to be ok!” Imogen finished, her face transformed by her smile.

They each take an arm of David’s and walk him back towards the Brewer’s who were in a close embrace. Marcy broke free of Clint and ran forwards when she saw David and pulled him into a hug, both cried with relief. They all sat bak down, hands and arms entangled together and David was grateful for every single one of them. He was also relieved that his parents had not yet been informed, he could not deal with their (predominantly his mother’s) dramatics.

David was shown through another maze of corridors to a small private room and he took a deep, calming breath before he entered, the nurse’s words of; severe bruising, fractured femur and concussion running through his head. He stepped over the threshold and looked to the cumbersome hospital bed that took up almost all the room to where Patrick lay, asleep or possibly still unconscious David could not be sure.

He stood by his husband’s side and gingerly took his left hand in both of his, and instantly felt that his wedding band was missing. David remembered someone had mentioned something about ‘personal effects’ and wondered where they were. Patrick stirred a little and David inadvertently squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“D-Dav-David?” Patrick al but whispered, his voice very gravelly.

“I’m right here my love, right here.” David worked hard to keep his voice level and he was glad Patrick still had his eyes closed and could not see the struggle it was.

Patrick seemed to slip back into unconsciousness and David tried not to panic, everyone he had spoken to had told him Patrick would be very dozy for the next few hours. As he tried to pull a chair up without releasing his husband’s hand, his family knocked on the open door and walked in. Marcy had tears flowing and David witnessed Clint, always stoic battling his own emotions but he reminded himself, Patrick was their only son, their pride and joy and this was as tough on them as it was him.

“Patty?” Imogen said quietly as she approached the other side of the high bed and David wished he could hold her as well as Patrick, he wanted to embrace them all. Luckily Alexis seemed to be able to read his mind at that moment and stepped forward and wrapped her long arms around Imogen’s tiny but sturdy frame.

“David, sweetheart, as the doctors have said that he will sleep for the next few hours, how do you feel about…”

“I’m not leaving him.” David interrupted and Marcy nodded, as though she had predicted that very reaction.

“I think we might go, take care of the dogs and things. Unless you want us to stay?” David nodded so grateful to them and promised to call as soon as Patrick was awake. Imogen didn’t want to leave her beloved big brother but allowed her parents to lead her out.

Alexis told David that she would be back and he had no idea where she was going but suspected it was only a ruse to give him and Patrick some privacy. Although with he door open and nurses popping their heads in constantly, it wasn’t at all private, or quiet. David finally positioned the chair at an angle to that he could keep Patrick’s hand clasped in his and rear his head on the mattress.

“I love you.”

David didn’t sleep, couldn’t sleep, there was far too much noise and light and he was far too anxious, his thoughts constantly wheeling around his head. Predominantly what would have happened if the driver hadn’t called the emergency services, if Clint hadn’t acted so quickly, if Patrick hadn’t stormed out, if David hadn’t pushed him to breaking point… David blamed himself completely for his husband’s predicament and vowed to not needle Patrick so much and to work harder to compromise.

He awoke, well arose from subconsciousness to a crazy and terrifying realisation that something was wrong, very wrong. There were doctors and nurses bustling around him, someone was encouraging him to stand so they could get to Patrick more easily and that’s when David noticed that Patrick was very, very pale and almost rigid. This had to be a nightmare, surely?

“Mr Rose. My name is Dr Levy and I am the surgeon on duty tonight. We are going to have to act quickly, your husband is bleeding internally and we need to get him back into theatre to stop it as soon as possible. Do you consent for us to proceed?” David nodded and must have agreed verbally because the next thing he knew Patrick was being wheeled away.

David sat numbly in the hospital room, no one came to tell him anything and he had no idea where his sister was. He made good on his promise and rang his in-laws, guilt-ridden that he had to deliver yet more bad news at such an ungodly hour. Marcy panicked and he could hear her chastising herself for having left the hospital; then came Clint’s calm tone and stating that they would make their way back right away. David blinked away tears, grateful for the fact he would no longer be alone. Alexis appeared at that moment, and David instantly could tell she had also not been asleep.

“Where have you been, I assumed you had got yourself a hotel room…”

“As if I’d leave you here all alone David, I have been traipsing the hospital in the nurses lounge, trying to find out about your husband’s condition and…”

“Flirting with the student doctors no doubt?!” David allowed himself to grin at Alexis’ affronted look but it did actually make him smile, his sister deserved to find happiness.

“So I assume you know Patrick is in emergency surgery again. The cannot be good right?!” David worried his engagement rings before absent-mindedly spinning his wedding band round and around.

“Patrick will be fine David, he’s a fighter and he wouldn’t leave you, he knows you would just fall apart without him.” Alexis twirled a lock of hair around her fingers. 

“I did not put my heart on the line and get married, only to become a widow at 37!”

“It’s actually widower for a man.”

“Oh my god Alexis, like that is the important thing here, Patrick might be dead! My h-husband might be dead…” David choked back a sob as the reality hit him.

“My whole life is in that room…”

Friday 23rd December

David unlocked his front door and was immediately smacked with the sights, sounds and smells of home and his husband but Patrick was still at the hospital. David had been all but forced to go home by his family, who insisted on him not being any good to anyone without a good meal, a shower and some sleep. Unbeknownst to David his in-laws had called Stevie and asked her to take him home, she had readily agreed and was currently hanging back by the front door, unsure if she was required to stay, or if David would rather be alone. She knew her best friend inside and out but this was unprecedented circumstances and she knew personally, she would rather be alone.

As David moved through the cottage on auto-pilot he found himself in the kitchen and was amazed to find the fridge well stocked and could not believe that Marcy had cooked, but then he spotted a small handwritten note on top of a lasagne.

_Dear David and family,_

_Please accept these small tokens of some of your favourite meals from the cafe, from all of your friends and neighbours in Schitt’s Creek._

_We sincerely hope that Patrick is on the mend soon and remember that we are all here for you both, and want to be able to help in anyway we can._

_Stay strong!_

David choked back a sob as he read down the list of familiar names, some he couldn’t place and who the fuck was Gwen?! It didn’t matter though, all that mattered was he and Patrick were well loved and respected in the town they had called home for over five years and David hoped to call home, with his husband for decades to come.

As he stared at the note he heard the familiar thunder of paws and bent down and for once welcomed the licks and loyalty form Alexander and Jacques, who had no idea what had been going on, simply that their masters had disappeared. David sunk to the floor (clearly he wasn’t thinking!) and let the dogs curl up on his lap as he stroked their fur and let his tears fall freely for the first time since he had seen Patrick on the stretcher, bloody and broken.

“David.” David jumped out of his skin and shrieked in shock, dislodging both his canine friends.

“What the actual fuck?! You gave me a heart attack!”

“David, Alexis called us. Come here.” David felt himself pulled into a rather awkward hug with his Mom but at once felt easier as she wrapped her arms around him and he realised she sympathised with his emotions and situation after his Dad’s healthcare a couple of years back.

Stevie had heard the shriek and raced into the kitchen, but smiled as she witnessed mother and son. Stevie decided to quietly make her exit, David didn’t need to be crowded and Mrs Rose had enough personality for several others. She left a note on the side table in the hall, reminding David she was there for him anytime, day or night. David pulled back from his Mom and stated that he was going to have a long, hot bath and Moira nodded before bending to turn the oven on and David marvelled as she placed the casserole inside. David probably shouldn’t be shocked, they had all tried to improve their skills and grow, even though they were all much more affluent nowadays.

Moira perched on one of the stalls at the breakfast bar and waited; waited for the oven to miraculously cook its contents, waited for her husband to return from the motel, waited for David to reappear and worst of them all, waited for news from Alexis or the others at the hospital. She had purposely avoided the hospital and hoped to not have to visit the premises. Their dear sweet Pat, she could not and would not imagine the state he may be in. As the oven beeped Johnny walked in through the side door and stated that it smelled delicious.

“Everything is fine at the motel, better than fine actually according to Roland and I just caught Stevie, she said she had just dropped David home better than fine actually. How is he?” Johnny asked as he washed his hands.

“I’m alright Dad, it’s good to see you.” David said quietly as he re-entered his kitchen, looking a lot better than he had half an hour previously but at the same time, broken.

“Is there, uhh, have we had any news?” Johnny tried again as David took over from his Mom, serving them all a helping of casserole.

“Nothing new John.” Moira stated, whilst glancing at David.

“I know, after we have eaten, how about we finish decorating, make it nice and festive for Patrick’s return home, yes?” David nodded absent-mindedly, and wondered when on earth his husband would be well enough to return home. He had been dismissed from the hospital whilst his husband remained in theatre.

He had fought tooth and nail to stay but when Stevie had turned up, with a pitying look, knew he should listen to his family and escape the hospital for a bit. He had made them all, Imogen and Alexis included, promise to ring the second they heard anything, good or bad. There had already been talk of further surgery (before the emergency) to realign Patrick’s knee but all of that was dependant on him being strong enough; everything was such a mess.

David fell into bed and whilst he was exhausted sleep just would not come. Not that his bed wasn’t the comfiest surface he had come into contact with in the past 48 hours! No it was the glaringly obvious absence of Patrick’s weight next to him, David tried pressing himself up against his pillow instead but that just made the welled tears in his eyes fall, at his husbands scent. God he missed him. He had to be ok, David would not survive without Patrick by his side. They did everything together and now David knew what is was to be loved, truly cherished and to return those feelings tenfold; he knew he would never cope or find those feelings with anyone but Patrick.

“I love you Patrick.” David whispered into their room. As he let his tears fall freely, his exhaustion finally took him into a restless sleep.

David glanced at his phone and huffed that less than twenty minutes had passed since he had last checked. So, even though it was still dark and four something in the morning, he bundled himself up in one of Patrick’s York University hoodies (he had returned to their school roots) his parka and outside Ugg boots and headed downstairs. He went out to the garage and collected the obnoxiously huge reindeer he had insisted on buying their first Christmas and hauled it out into the back garden.

How David made it up the ladder and up onto the roof, let alone with a life size reindeer he would never know. It was almost as if he was working autopilot and his need to decorate for Patrick outweighed any other sensible thoughts.

Saturday 24th December

“Good morning sweetheart.” Johnny kissed Moira as she sipped her tea before making himself a cup of coffee, he had even watched a YouTube tutorial to try and figure out how to work David and Patrick’s fancy espresso machine!

“Where’s David?” He asked, tinkering with all of the many buttons, until eventually it lit up and he managed to select ‘cappuccino’.

“Still slumbering the poor dear.” Johnny looked up, and his expression worried Moria instantly.

“David isn’t in his room, I knocked on my way down and he’s not there, or in the bathroom.” Moira exclaimed and Johnny reminded her to stay calm. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialled David’s number, no answer.

Johnny methodically searched through each room of the cottage, whilst Moira frantically rang anyone she could think of. Her first port of call would of course usually be Patrick but he was of course indisposed. She tried Alexis, who also didn’t answer; Stevie, who hadn’t heard from him but immediately said she would come over to help look. Marcy, who instantly panicked but regained her composure enough to tell them that Patrick was out of surgery and had regained consciousness and was asking for his husband.

Stevie pulled up and parked in the still mercifully clear drive and as she looked up at the cottage, screamed. Johnny and Moira ran out of the cottage in an instant and looked to where Stevie was fixated. There, lying in the ground, with his wrist jutting out at a god-awful angle, and his usually tanned skin alarmingly pale, was David.

Rather than wait for an ambulance Stevie manhandled David into her car and wrapped him in one of the alpaca throws she had bought from the store years and years ago, as a gift to her best friends when sales had slumped a little. The Rose’s followed her lead, she may be tiny but neither of them fancied getting in the way of Stevie Budd on a mission! Johnny made sure the dogs and had plenty to eat and drink and locked the door behind himself and encouraged a dazed Moira into the front seat.

Imogen returned to Patrick’s room and couldn’t help but grin as she observed her parents cuddled up close, fast asleep. She and Alexis had both tried and failed to get them to leave the hospital but she hoped now that her brother was awake and ‘out of the woods’ they would swap with David when he returned, to give them some privacy and a chance for her to shower!

“Hey you.” Patrick said, he voice rather gravelly from lack of use.

“Hey! I’ve let Aunt Fi know and she said she would pass on the message. How are you feeling now?” Patrick nodded, he wished his entire family didn’t have to know but the Brewer’s tended to share all information, good and bad.

“I’m ok, wish I could get out of bed. I also wish David was here, I want to apologise to him, tell him I love him, more than anything.” Imogen swatted his arm playfully and stated that David knew that and he would be here later.

Imogen decided to check her phone, we she had plugged in to charge behind Patrick’s hospital bed and was shocked to find several missed calls from Moira Rose. She wondered why on earth the ‘celebrity’ of the family would be calling her, she wasn’t convinced Moira actually knew her name.

“I’m just going to make a phone call, don’t go anywhere!”

“You’re hilarious!” Patrick pouted and Imogen grinned as she walked away, but her heart almost stopped when the call connected and she listened as Johnny explained the current predicament.

If the Rose-Brewer clan thought things were a mess before it was nothing to how they were now. Patrick was beside himself with worry, which at least put him on an even kilter to how his entire family had been feeling the past few days but he was desperate for news on David and it was the one thing no one seemed willing to give him. When Imogen had eventually re-entered the small room his parents had awoken and they all felt their stomachs drop as they saw her expression. The whole story came out and Patrick had to be forced back to laying down by Clint more than once.

“You will be no good to David if you try and get up now. You have been through major surgery, twice and that leg won’t let you so much as hop to be by his side. Stay put and we will find out what is going on.” Clint never shouted, rarely raised his voice, but it was commanding and Patrick sunk back into his bed.

Alexis meanwhile was completing her own investigations, having heard the woeful story she all but commanded the doctors and nurses to be ready for her brother’s arrival and made enough of a nuisance of herself that Dr Levy, who had just come on duty again, promised to come and find her personally once he knew the situation. The Rose’s and Stevie were shown to Patrick’s room, once the hospital staff realised they were all family and allowed them to sit and wait together. Marcy and Clint concentrated on keeping Patrick calm and still. Imogen and Alexis tried hard to keep spirits up, meanwhile Stevie brooded in the corner.

“Good afternoon, as you know I am Dr Levy and I promised to update you all as soon as I knew ofMr Rose’s condition.” The doctor stated as he knocked on the door and entered the already overly crowded room.

“Mr Rose is suffering the after effects of hypothermia but we have managed to warm his body temperature up slowly over the past few hours and it is now almost normal. We are almost certain that he will not suffer any lasting damage and has simply got to rest for the next 24-48 hours in hospital, where we can keep an eye on his vital statistics. We will also need to cast his wrist. Overall he has been extremely fortunate and I think the fact that it was so cold last night his body was able to shut down quickly. He will be moved to a private room but I assumed you would rather he come in here?” Dr Levy turned to look at Patrick and took his relieved nod as confirmation. The doctor bid them farewell and at once the room erupted.

Sunday 25th December

David stirred and was at once hit with the undeniable smell of hospital. He must of passed out next to Patrick again. At this point he had no idea what day or time it was, he was just in a groundhog day of hell, where it all merged into one. He made to sit up and realised he was in a bed, but it was definitely a hospital bed, maybe one of the nurses had felt sorry for him and suggested he lie down. As he regained all of his senses he felt as though he was being stared at and looked over to the amber-brown eyes of his husband.

“Hi!” David exclaimed as he made to leap up and decrease the space between them.

“Hi yourself, I don’t think it is advisable for patients to leap out of their beds, so I’m told.” David looked at him questioningly before he glanced over his hospital gown covered body, so incorrect. Had the hospital insist he wear one as he had been there so long?!

“W-what is going on? Why am I in a hospital bed and gown, you’re the patient! This is stupid, I want to hold you.” David definitely swung his legs off of the bed and went to stand. He felt very wobbly and assumed it was down to his exhaustion.

“David, baby, a lot has happened the past few days. Stay there and I will explain everything.” Patrick used his 1st soothing voice and David relented instantly.

David and Patrick had both had their vitals checked for the evening and were now mercifully alone. Their families had returned to the motel, their cottage or in Stevie’s case home for a few hours rest and a change of clothes. They had promised to return in the morning (well later) as it was now Christmas Day!

“Do you know I have always wondered something?”

“What’s that my love?” Patrick asked as he stroked down David’s good arm. It was ridiculous, they only had one good arm and leg between them and David had already joked, several times that they just about made one functioning adult.

“How did you find me?” Patrick had to think hard to realise what David was asking.

“I practically searched your name every week for years, even when I got back together with Rachel. I tried my best to move on but I knew it wasn’t right, had never been right with her. I was in love with you. Then one lunchtime I randomly scanned a newspaper someone had left behind and there was an article about you living in this tiny town…”

“That my Dad bought me as ill-advised gift for my 8th birthday, who does that?!” David interrupted, as memories of the Birthday and the awful day that followed a decade later.

“Johnny Rose?! But yeah there were your names; ‘the Rose family relocated to schitt’s creek, Ontario after losing their fortune in a tax scandal’. I immediately looked it up and couldn’t believe you were less than an hour from Toronto! The next day I packed my bags, made a hash of explaining things to Rachel and left.” Patrick finished and David squeezed his hand, they had finally managed to squashed into one bed and were determined to not be parted again.

They were pressed together, shoulder to hip, undamaged fingers entangled and had been retelling their favourite Christmas stories, of course David’s were far more eventful than Patrick’s but both had silently decided this one would absolutely trump them all. Their families had kept them up-to-date on the pups and neither David nor Patrick could wait to return home to them and their normal lives. There had been a glimmer of hope for Christmas back of the Rose cottage but Patrick was still awaiting surgery on his knee, which now wasn’t scheduled until 27th December.

Stevie turned up to the cottage, Mr and Mrs Rose in the car and knocked, Imogen answered and stated they were ready and about to jump in the car. She was going to drive her parents and Alexis back, to try elevate the strict parking at the hospital. Her parents were weighed down with dishes and boxes full of food that she had found her Mom cooking that morning, she wasn’t even surprised, when Marcy was sad, cross, happy or even her normal even-tempered self, she cooked.

“Are they even going to let us take all fo this into the hospital? Don’t they have their own little cafeteria?” Alexis asked and Imogen just shrugged. She was certain the hospital did have strict riles about food but knew that with her Mom, Mrs Rose and Alexis, no hospital staff would stand in their way!

Patrick awoke and stretched, at once he wished he hadn’t as his knee almost made him scream out in pain. He managed to swallow it into a grunt but it was enough to disturb David. The pair kissed each other good morning and stated several times that they should probably move back to their own beds, as the nurses would be arriving shortly to test their vitals and in Patrick’s case, take blood.

“We need to stop David.” Patrick said lamely as he kissed his husband again.

“Yup, stopping…” David encouraged the kiss to deepen.

“We really need to stop now, the nurses…” Patrick tried again, whilst continuing to kiss David, it was something he was never willing to stop doing under normal circumstances, never mind what had happened to the pair of them the past week.

“Our families will be here any minute.” Patrick tried again and knew that would be the clincher to get David off of his bed and back in his own.

“You’re mean Patrick Brewer.”

“I told you, it’s Patrick _Rose_.”

“No, nope, Brewer when you’re being a troll!” David grinned as he slid back into his bed and immediately retrieved a hand mirror and began to try and calm his hair into a more sophisticated look.

“Well I guess you could say we got to have our family Christmas after all?” Patrick smiled as he heard the unmistakable tone of Moria Rose travel down the corridor.

“All I want for Christmas is you.”


End file.
